new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Dexter's Ark
This is the crossover where Dexter saves his friends and the animal kingdom from the giant flood by building the ark. Characters * Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Beau (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) * Double D (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Nazz (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Mac (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Frankie Foster (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) * Ms. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls) * Dexter's Mother (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Dexter's Father (from Dexter's Laboratory) Animals * African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) * Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) * Mustang (Equus caballus) * Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) * Somali Wild Ass (Equus africanus somalicus) * Persian Onager (Equus hemionus onager) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) * Great Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) * Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) * Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) * Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) * Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) * Red Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus caama) * Eastern Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus gigas) * Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) * Nile Lechwe (Kobus megaceros) * Lowland Nyala (Nyala angasii) * Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) * Ellipsen Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus ellipsiprymnus) * Western White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus mearnsi) * Mongolian Saiga (Saiga tatarica mongolica) * Tibetan Antelope (Pantholops hodgsonii) * Southern Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri walleri) * Bontebok (Damaliscus pygargus pygargus) * Masai Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus schillingsi) * Damara Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii damarensis) * Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) * Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) * Plains Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana americana) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Northern White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus borealis) * European Fallow Deer (Dama dama dama) * Alaskan Moose (Alces alces gigas) * Rocky Mountain Elk (Cervus canadensis nelsoni) * Sri Lankan Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor unicolor) * Woodland Caribou (Rangifer tarandus caribou) * Reeves' Muntjac (Muntiacus reevesi) * Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) * Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) * Nubian Ibex (Capra nubiana) * Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) * Plains Bison (Bison bison bison) * Indian Gaur (Bos gaurus gaurus) * Holstein Cattle (Bos taurus) * Wild Yak (Bos mutus) * Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) * Llama (Lama glama) * Vicuña (Vicugna vicugna) * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Eurasian Wild Boar (Sus scrofa scrofa) * North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) * Vietamese Pot-Bellied Pig (Sus domesticus) * Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) * Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * East African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) * Jaguar (Panthera onca) * Black Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) * Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia uncioides) * Mountain Lion (Puma concolor couguar) * Western Bobcat (Lynx rufus fasciatus) * Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) * Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) * Serval (Leptailurus serval) * Common Caracal (Caracal caracal caracal) * Pallas' Cat (Otocolobus manul) * Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) * Tabby Cat (Felis catus) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) * Northwestern Wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis) * Arctic Wolf (Canis lupus arctos) * Mearns Coyote (Canis latrans mearnsi) * American Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) * Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) * Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) * Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis megalotis) * Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) * East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) * Dingo (Canis dingo) * Southern Dhole (Cuon alpinus alpinus) * Cape Jackal (Canis mesomelas mesomelas) * Golden Retriever (Canis familiaris) * Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) * Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) * Himalayan Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus laniger) * Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca melanoleuca) * American Badger (Taxidea taxus) * Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) * Wolverine (Gulo gulo luscus) * Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis nivalis) * Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) * North American River Otter (Lontra canadensis) * Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) * Eastern Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis nigra) * Southern Meerkat (Suricata suricatta suricatta) * Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) * Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) * Common Genet (Genetta genetta) * Binturong (Arctictis binturong pageli) * Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) * White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica molaris) * Kinkajou (Potos flavus) * Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) * Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) * California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) * Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) * Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) * Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) * Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby (Petrogale xanthopus) * Matschie's Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus matschiei) * Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) * Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) * Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) * Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) * Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) * Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) * Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) * Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) * Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) * Brazilian Three-Banded Armadillo (Tolypeutes tricinctus) * Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) * Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) * Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) * Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) * Eastern Cottontail (Sylvilagus floridanus) * Arctic Hare (Lepus arcticus) * Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus ememicus) * Star-Nosed Mole (Condylura cristata) * Northern Short-Tailed Shrew (Blarina brevicauda) * Long-Eared Hedgehog (Hemiechinus auritus) * Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis canadensis) * Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) * Long-Tailed Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) * Patagonian Mara (Dolichotis patagonum) * Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) * Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * Eurasian Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris leucourus) * Southern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys volans) * Arctic Ground Squirrel (Urocitellus parryii) * Eastern Chipmunk (Tamias striatus) * Groundhog (Marmota monax) * Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) * Black-Bellied Hamster (Cricetus cricetus) * Naked Mole Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) * House Mouse (Mus musculus) * Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) * Great Jerboa (Allactaga major) * Meadow Vole (Microtus pennsylvanicus) * Black and Rufous Sengi (Rhynchocyon petersi) * Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) * Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) * Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) * Indri (Indri indri) * Philippine Tarsier (Carlito syrichta) * Sunda Slow Loris (Nycticebus coucang) * Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) * Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) * Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus pygmaeus) * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) * Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) * White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar lar) * Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * De Brazza's Monkey (Cercopithecus neglectus) * Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) * Toque Macaque (Macaca sinica sinica) * Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey (Rhinopithecus roxellana) * Southern Plains Langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) * Eastern Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza kikuyuensis) * Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) * Red-Shanked Douc (Pygathrix nemaeus) * Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Ornate Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi ornatus) * Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) * Bearded Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator subgrisescens) * Common Marmoset (Callithrix jacchus) * Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea niveiventris) * Panamanian White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus imitator) * Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus sciureus) * Venezuelan Red Howler (Alouatta seniculus) * Bald-Headed Uakari (Cacajao calvus rubicundus) * Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) * Common Pipistrelle (Pipistrellus pipistrellus) * Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) * Duck-Billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) * Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) * Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) * Mandarin Duck (Aix galericulata) * Giant Canada Goose (Branta canadensis maxima) * Swan Goose (Anser cygnoides cygnoides) * Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) * Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) * Australian Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae novaehollandiae) * Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) * Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis lawryi) * Northern Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus washingtoniensis) * American Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos canadensis) * Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) * Eastern Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis borealis) * Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis atricapillus) * European Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus peregrinus) * Western Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) * Swallow-Tailed Kite (Elanoides forficatus) * Eastern Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus virginianus) * Common Barn Owl (Tyto alba alba) * Northern Burrowing Owl (Athene cunicularia hypugaea) * Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) * Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) * King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) * Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus meridionalis) * California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) * Common Raven (Corvus corax principalis) * Black-Billed Magpie (Pica hudsonia) * Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) * Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) * European Robin (Erithacus rubecula) * Red-Winged Blackbird (Agelaius phoeniceus) * Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) * Western Meadowlark (Sturnella neglecta) * Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) * Java Sparrow (Lonchura oryzivora) * House Sparrow (Passer domesticus) * Barn Swallow (Hirundo rustica) * Painted Bunting (Passerina ciris) * Bearded Reedling (Panurus biarmicus) * Vermilion Flycatcher (Pyrocephalus rubinus) * Black-Capped Chickadee (Poecile atricapillus) * Red-Backed Shrike (Lanius collurio) * Carolina Wren (Thryothorus ludovicianus) * Song Thrush (Turdus philomelos) * Purple Martin (Progne subis) * Asian Fairy Bluebird (Irena puella) * Yellowhammer (Emberiza citrinella) * Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) * Superb Fairywren (Malurus cyaneus) * House Finch (Haemorhous mexicanus) * Zebra Finch (Taeniopygia guttata castanotis) * White-Necked Rockfowl (Picathartes gymnocephalus) * Raggiana Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea raggiana) * Superb Bird-of-Paradise (Lophorina superba) * Superb Lyrebird (Menura novaehollandiae) * White Release Dove (Columba livia domestica) * Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) * Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) * Chimney Swift (Chaetura pelagica) * Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) * Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) * Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) * California Quail (Callipepla californica) * Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) * Rock Ptarmigan (Lagopus muta) * Eastern Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo silvestris) * Red-Legged Seriema (Cariama cristata) * Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) * Snowy Egret (Egretta thula) * Roseate Spoonbill (Platalea ajaja) * Northern Bald Ibis (Geronticus eremita) * African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) * Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) * White Stork (Ciconia ciconia ciconia) * American Bittern (Botaurus lentiginosus) * Common Loon (Gavia immer) * Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) * Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum gibbericeps) * Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) * Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) * Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) * Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) * African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) * Red-Sided Eclectus Parrot (Eclectus roratus polychloros) * Sun Parakeet (Aratinga solstitialis) * Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) * Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) * Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) * Umbrella Cockatoo (Cacatua alba) * Eurasian Hoopoe (Upupa epops epops) * Southern Carmine Bee-Eater (Merops nubicoides) * Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) * Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) * Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) * Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros) * Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) * Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) * Gila Woodpecker (Melanerpes uropygialis) * Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno mocinno) * Hoatzin (Ophisthocomus hoazin) * Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori struthiunculus) * Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) * Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) * American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) * Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) * Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) * Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) * Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) * Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) * Wandering Albatross (Diomedea exulans) * Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) * Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) * Pied Avocet (Recurvirostra avosetta) * Arctic Tern (Sterna paradisaea) * European Herring Gull (Larus argentatus) * Laughing Gull (Leucophaeus atricilla) * Great Cormorant (Phalacrocorax carbo) * Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) * Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) * American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) * Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) * Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) * Indefatigable Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis porteri) * Southern Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta dorsalis) * Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) * Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) * Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) * Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) * Thorny Devil (Moloch horridus) * Common Agama (Agama agama) * Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) * Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) * Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) * Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) * Northern Tuatara (Sphenodon punctatus) * Indian Cobra (Naja naja) * Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus gigas) * Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) * Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) * Southern Copperhead (Agkistrodon contortrix contortrix) * South American Bushmaster (Lachesis muta) * Gaboon Viper (Bitis gabonica rhinoceros) * Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) * American Bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) * Northern Leopard Frog (Lithobates pipiens) * Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) * Strawberry Poison Frog (Oophaga pumilio) * Cane Toad (Rhinella marina) * Mexican Axolotl (Ambystoma mexicanum) * Great Crested Newt (Triturus cristatus) * Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) * Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera ligustica) * Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) * Common Blue Morpho (Morpho peleides) * American Cockroach (Periplaneta americana) * Seven-Spotted Ladybug (Coccinella septempunctata) * Hercules Beetle (Dynastes hercules) * Dung Beetle (Scarabaeus sacer) * Emperor Dragonfly (Anax imperator) * European Praying Mantis (Mantis religiosa) * Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) * Barn Spider (Araneus cavaticus) * Goliath Bird-Eater (Theraphosa blondi) * Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) * African Giant Snail (Achatina fulica) Cast Amanda Leighton - Blossom Candi Milo - Dexter Jeff Bennett - Bob (Dexter's Father) Grey Delisle - Frankie Foster Erin Fitzgerald - Nazz George J. Lewis - Lee-Lee Sean Marquette- Mac Jennifer Hale - Ms. Keane Kath Soucie - Audrey (Dexter's mother) Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee Kristen Li - Bubbles Natalie Palamides - Buttercup Pamela Adlon - Beau Sam Vincent - Double D Tom Kane - Professor Utomium Crew Supervising Directors: Danny Antonucci, Craig McCracken, Genndy Tartakovsky Sequence Director: Samuel Armstrong, Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi, James Algar Art Director & Production Designer: Ken Anderson Story Artist: Danny Antonucci, Craig McCracken, Lauren Faust, Genndy Tartakovsky, Ralph Wright, Ken Anderson, Winston Hibler, Xavier Atencio Layout Artist: Don Griffith, Basil Davidovich, Joe Hale, Dale Barnhart, Vance Gerry, Sylvia Roemer Color & Styling: Mary Blair, Claude Coats, John Hench Background Painter: Al Dempester, Art Riley, Ralph Hullett, Bill Layne, Walt Peregoy, Eyvind Earle Animators: Hal King, John Lounsbery, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston, Wolfgang Reitherman, Art Stevens, John Silbley, Marc Davis, Walt Stanchfield, Ward Kimball, Fred Hellmich Effect Animators: Jack Boyd, Josh Meador, Dan McManus, Jack Buckley Music: George Bruns, Mike 'O Donnell, Junior Campbell Songs: Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman, Frank Churchill & Larry Morey (Mac & Frankie Foster version) Orchestra: Edward H. Plumb Sound: Robert O. Cook Matte Artist: Peter Ellenshaw Film Editor: Donald Halliday, Lloyd Richardson MCMLXIX COPYRIGHT WALT DISNEY PRODUCTIONS ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Category:NatureRules1 Category:Crossovers